


Coming out - comfort

by HyperfixatedThoughts



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Coming out comfort, Crying, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hurt/Comfort, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts
Summary: No established relationship or developing relationship. Gay Richard established.
Kudos: 2





	Coming out - comfort

**Author's Note:**

> No established relationship or developing relationship. Gay Richard established.

Richard and Taron sat on the sofa of Tarons room at the hotel they had been put up in while filming. It was more shocking to find the pair alone than together these days. The pair had instantly clicked, it was easy for taron to say that Richard has quickly became one of his greatest friends in a very short space of time. Although it was good to have close friendships in a cast,it made it hard for taron to yell at his friend and it took a toll on him emotionally.

They had spent the better half the day having taron yell at Richard for varying shots, which is what brought them to where they are now. The both of them dressed down to sweats and a t-shirt watching Disney movies on the couch together. Just something simple to ease the tension.

It was quiet in the room,the tv being the only exception until Richard decided to speak up, he had a question that had been plaguing his mind for a while. However tonight it wasn't only in the back of his mind, it seemed to be all he could think about as tomorrow he knew they were filming the love scene between him and taron - well John and Elton.

"Hey T?" Richard asked softly as he glanced at taron.

"Yeah Dickie?" Taron easily replied, now turning to look at Richard to give him his undivided attention.

" is" Richard sighed and hesitated on his words. He doesn't want taron to take this wrong and be offended by what he wants to ask.

"Is what?" Taron asks, looking Richard in the eyes. Curious at what could be troubling the man.

"Is it weird for you as a straight guy to have to make out and simulate gay sex with a gay guy? I don't assume you're the type of guy who would automatically assume I'm attracted to you cos I'm gay but does it not feel weird to you?" Richard rambles, once the words start he can't stop. Not until he registers the sign taron gives off when he asked the question.

When he looks back up he sees tarons eyes are no longer on him and instead downcast to the beer bottle in his hands.

"T?" Richard asks, suddenly feeling guilty even though he didn't know what was wrong.

Taron eventually looks back up at Richard and his eyes are slightly red rimmed with unshed tears.

Richards heart sinks as he instantly leans over and takes his friend into his arms. An action commonly done by the two of them, however this time taron pulls away and stands in front of the couch he seeks to take a large breath to calm himself down as he looks back to the tv.

"T what's wrong? My intention wasn't to hurt your feelings or anything. I didn't want to make you sound bad or undermine your acting." Richard trails off, on the totally wrong path however he doesn't know what exactly set his friend off.

Taron sighs again before he speaks up, albeit quiet Richard still hears him. He zoned out the tv long ago.

"What if I" taron hesitates, more tears spring to his eyes and Richard looks up at him. His hands itching to do something, wanting to help his friend. But he stays out, not thinking physical affection is what taron needs right now.

"What if I'm not straight?" Taron whispers, so quiet Richard almost missed it.

"Oh T" Richard says as he stands to embrace his now crying friend. Unlike last time his friend barrels into him, winding his arms tightly around him and tucking his face into his neck.

"Has Elton had that much of an influence on you? Is it the earing? Have we turned you gay T?" Richard says as seriously as he can.

Taron laughs into his shoulder and it makes Richard smile. Taron smiles at him as he pulls back.

"Thank you and yes you and Elton have managed to turn me gay" he says with a laugh

"No but in all seriousness, have you spoke to anyone else or came out to anyone. Does Elton know?" Richard asks

"Nah, you're the first person I've told. I didn't want to jump in and give myself a label before I was certain. Coming out is a terrifying prospect to me. But I must say spending time around you and Elton and literally acting as a gay man has eased some of my fears." Taron explains

" first of all I want to say I'm proud of you, secondly you don't need to come out to anyone at any specific time - this is your life and you're in control. Thirdly come back here I want a hug." And just like that Taron embraces Richard and they were back to being the cuddly friends that they had started the day being.

"I think I might have to come out to Elton soon though, doesn't seem right to keep it from him. Being the gay icon that he is."

Richard laughs at this as he turns back to the film with Taron resting against his shoulder.


End file.
